Leandir Wifflebottom
Leandir Wifflebottom is the son of Xandir, and he is gay AF! Info Name: Leandir Wifflebottom Age: 16 Parent's Story: Drawn Together Appearance: I'm a dark-skinned blond elf with a thin physique, a bra, a loincloth, high boots, and mascara. Alignment: Royal Roommate: Chubby Braunstein Secret Heart's Desire: To save my boyfriend. My Magic Touch: I can respawn every time I kill myself. Storybook Romance Status: I'm very gay. Oh Curses Moment: I can never die completely due to my unlimited lives. Favorite Subject: Fashion. It's fabulous! Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. They're so homophobic in here. Best Friends Forever After: All the girls and gay guys. Biography Hey there, doll-face! I'm Leandir Wifflebottom, the son of Xandir P. Wifflebottom. I was born out of Mpreg (I have two daddies just like Elton John's sons). I am gay like my father Xandir. In fact, I'm rated PG for "pretty gay". I am a walking gay stereotype. I'm hella effeminate, and I love musicals, ballet, knitting, figure skating, competitive swimming, diving, water polo, cheerleading, mermaids, fairies, princesses, unicorns, revealing clothing, skipping, prancing, shopping, jewelry, make-up, pop divas, boy bands, campy movies, and especially rainbows. I always wear revealing swimsuits in the speedo family, my favorite being thong-type swimsuits. I subscribe to just about every gay magazine in existence. I also have lots of boyfriends and change them regularly. I used to be in denial of my homosexuality, and I said I was on a never-ending quest to save my girlfriend. But once I came out, I told my girlfriend I was gay and she dumped me. Since then, I've embraced my homosexuality. Unfortunately, a lot of people object to it, like my homophobic grandparents and Tara Christian. Tara's always bullying me for being gay and telling me I'm going to hell. She says I'm gayer than a magician (Vegas, not street). I'm also a video game character, and I die a lot. But I'm able to respawn constantly thanks to my unlimited number of lives. I also like to woo the other cute video game guys - Fire Emblem and Final Fantasy have so many cute guys I'd go out with. I don't mind the fact that I have a female roommate. Chubby Braunstein is a fag hag, which means she enjoys the company of gay guys like me. She's also supportive of me being gay and can't wait for the wedding. I'm thinking of wearing a white bikini at my wedding like Pamela Anderson. Ta-ta! Trivia *Leandir is a fan of Madonna, Lady Gaga, Judy Garland, Britney Spears, Beyonce, Cher, and other gay icons. *His favorite movies are Mommie Dearest, Frozen, and anything based on a Broadway musical. *He has a crush on Cain Lowell. *He played the Sugar Plum Fairy in his school's production of The Nutcracker. He even wore a purple tutu. *He has Mapplethorpe photos in his room. When homophobes (like Tara Christian) visit, he takes them down and puts up hideous Norman Rockwell paintings in their place. *He loves the song "Gay Boyfriend" by The Hazzards. *He also loves the song "Boy is a Bottom" by DWV, as well as "YMCA" by The Village People and "Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Goulding. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Drawn Together Category:Gays Category:Whores Category:Stereotypes Category:Bimbos Category:Liberals Category:Characters born from Mpreg Category:Guys who wear speedos Category:Agnostics Category:Cheerleaders